


Only Time Will Tell

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was something about him tonight that tugged at her heartstrings but she couldn’t put her finger on just what it was. He seemed vulnerable and all she wanted to do was hug him but she couldn’t. At the end of the day he was her boss and the last thing she wanted was to complicate matters by becoming romantically involved with him. It wasn’t exactly professional.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time Will Tell

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers as it's completely AU. Story contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.
> 
> * * *

Taking a swig of his beer, Grant Ward glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece across from where he was sitting on the couch. Not even five minutes had passed since the last time he'd checked the time. Sighing, he picked at the label of the beer bottle as he tried hard to keep his emotions under control. It was no easy feat considering all he’d been doing for the majority of the night was thinking about where she was and what she was doing. The only thing he knew for sure was who she was with and he fought the wave of nausea that threatened to consume him. 

What the hell had Skye Coulson done to him?

He’d never felt like this before and he wasn’t sure whether he liked it or hated it. 

Okay, he might’ve hated the situation but he knew without a shadow of a doubt how he felt about her and 'like' didn’t even come close to describing it. There was only one other person he loved as much and he knew Skye loved her, too. That in itself should’ve made things easier but it didn’t… if anything, it made the situation even more complicated. 

Releasing another heavy sigh, Grant ran a hand over his face and through his hair, tipping his head back to look up at the ceiling, ignoring the football game that was playing on the TV. His concentration was shot to hell. 

Was she having a good time? Would she invite her date in for a nightcap when he drove her home?

However, the question at the forefront of his mind was, would she kiss him goodnight?

The nausea he’d felt a moment ago reared its ugly head and he took several deep breaths to try and quell it, closing his eyes as he did so. 

They sprung open a few seconds later when he heard her key in the lock. He wondered whether he should quickly make himself scarce in case she was inviting her date inside but he just as quickly dismissed it. It was his house after all so why shouldn’t he be sitting on his couch watching TV and drinking a beer. 

Yeah, he had a feeling she wouldn’t be buying that either. She wasn’t stupid and would know that he was waiting up for her. 

“Grant?”

“Hey,” he mumbled, bringing the bottle up to his lips and taking a long sip from it before asking in what he hoped was a casual manner, “How was your, uh, date?” 

“It was fine,” Skye replied as she shrugged out of her raincoat, revealing the knee-length, black and cobalt halter-necked dress she wore beneath it. “You weren’t waiting up for me, were you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow while a smile tugged at her lips as she took a seat beside him.

“What? No, of course not,” he said, shaking his head. “I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d have a beer and watch some TV.”

“I’m just kidding.”

“So, uh, I wasn’t expecting you to be back yet. I mean, it’s only just gone midnight.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m a lightweight,” she teased. “If you want to know the truth, I was bored out of my mind. He didn’t stop talking about himself all night and when he suggested we go to a club I took that as my cue to feign a headache.”

“I take it you won’t be seeing him again, then?” Grant held his breath as he waited for her confirmation even though he was fairly sure he already knew the answer to his question. 

Giving him a pointed stare, she said, “What do you think?”

He laughed as he took another drink of his beer, a surge of relief running through his body at her response. He nearly choked on his breath when she took the bottle from his hands and brought it up to her mouth, draining what was left of its contents. 

“Damn, I needed that,” Skye stated a moment later, placing the bottle on the coffee table in front of them. 

“The date was so bad you’re resorting to drink, huh?” he quipped. 

“Yep,” she said, laughing. “Just my luck that the first date I go on in over a year turns out to be a total bust.”

“Hey, it’s better you find out he wasn’t the right guy for you sooner than later, right?” 

“I guess, although maybe I’m being bit hasty in judging him. I mean, he could’ve just been nervous and was trying too hard or som—”

“No!” Grant exclaimed, cutting her off. The last thing he wanted was for her to give this guy a second chance. Maybe he was being a selfish bastard but he didn’t care. He wanted her for himself. 

She frowned in confusion at his sudden outburst. “What?”

The urge to kiss her was strong… stronger than it had ever been and he twisted his hands in his lap in a lame attempt not to reach out and pull her to him. “Sorry,” he mumbled, pushing himself up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen, anxious to get out of there before he said or did something that would jeopardize matters. He needed another drink... something a lot stronger than beer this time. 

Skye watched him leave, her heart racing wildly in her chest. Did his reaction mean what she thought it did? God, she hoped so. 

Ever since she’d met Grant Ward nine months ago, she’d had a serious crush on him… a crush that had turned into so much more than that.

He’d been looking for a live-in nanny to help care for his four-year-old daughter, Maggie, and she had been one of the applicants the agency had sent to him. The interview had been a little different from the previous ones she’d attended in that Maggie had been present and had actually asked some of the questions which Skye had found pretty cute, and it was obvious that father and daughter had an amazing bond judging by the way they interacted with each other. 

A few hours after the interview she’d found out the job was hers and within a few weeks she was all moved in. She’d found it a little strange at first since this was the first live-in job she’d had but any awkwardness soon passed and she quickly found herself feeling like she belonged with Grant and Maggie. 

She couldn’t help admire him and by that she didn’t just mean his good looks. He had a strong work ethic but it was crystal clear that his daughter came first with him. While his job kept him busy, he always made sure to be home in time to have dinner with Maggie and to bath and put her to bed each evening. 

Skye had been curious to know where Maggie’s mother was and Grant had quickly filled her in, wanting her to hear the details from him and not from anyone else.

He’d met Anna through a friend of a friend and they’d dated for a short while, the relationship fizzling out before it had really gotten started. The first thing he knew about having a daughter was when he’d opened his front door one morning to leave for work and saw a white and pink carrier situated on his doorstep with a sleeping baby inside of it, a sheaf of papers tucked into her blanket. The papers included her birth certificate, which stated Grant’s name as her father, together with a set of forms revoking Anna’s parental rights and handing over sole responsibility for the infant to him. 

He knew Anna’s family were well aware of where she was residing but they refused to tell him, stating categorically that she didn’t want any involvement in Maggie’s life and that they had to respect her wishes even if they didn’t agree with her actions. 

Coming out of her reverie, Skye took a deep breath as she got up from the couch, smoothing down the fabric of her dress before following the direction Grant had taken. Pushing open the door, she saw him down the clear liquid in his glass in one go. He was dressed in a pair of black sweats and a white T-shirt, his hair was mussed which she guessed was from him running his hands through it. 

“Hey,” she whispered, slowly approaching him. Taking the half-filled bottle of vodka from him, she uncapped it and, instead of pouring it into a glass, she kept her eyes trained on his whiskey-colored gaze as she brought it up to her mouth, taking a quick swig of the liquid which burned a path on its way down her throat. 

The tiny shudder that shook her petite frame made Grant laugh and he couldn’t help smirking when she mock-glared at him. “Sorry,” he said for the second time that night. 

“Are you okay?” Skye couldn’t help asking. 

“Sure,” he answered. “It’s, uh, getting late so I’d better get to bed. I told my mom I’d pick Maggie up at noon so…”

“Okay.” There was something about him tonight that tugged at her heartstrings but she couldn’t put her finger on just what it was. He seemed vulnerable and all she wanted to do was hug him but she couldn’t. At the end of the day he was her boss and the last thing she wanted was to complicate matters by becoming romantically involved with him. It wasn’t exactly professional. 

But damn if the temptation to do just that wasn’t getting stronger by the day. What she wouldn’t give to feel his lips on hers… to have his hands roaming all over her flesh… his hard, muscular body pressing into her. 

Realizing that she needed to get out of there before she did something stupid, she placed her hand on his forearm, whispering “Goodnight” before she made to leave. 

That simple touch was all it took to ignite the spark between them and Grant couldn’t take it anymore. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he pulled her to him, instantly lowering his head and capturing her lips in a hot, frenzied kiss. 

Skye moaned at the feel of his mouth against hers, her arms automatically sliding up his chest to twine around his neck. Pushing herself up onto her toes, she kissed him back, parting her lips to allow his tongue immediate access. All those previous thoughts of not complicating matters flew out of the window as she felt herself completely surrender to his wickedly talented lips and tongue. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he murmured against the tender skin of her throat as he kissed his way downwards. 

“Me too,” she told him, tilting her head to the side to give him greater access. Her hands were kneading his back and shoulders over his T-shirt and she desperately wanted to rid him of it so she could feel his warm, bare skin. 

Drawing back from her long minutes later, Grant rubbed his thumb along her plump bottom lip, growling when she sucked the digit into her mouth and grazed her teeth along it. “I want you so much, Skye but… if you don’t want this you’ve got to tell me now ‘cause I—”

“I don’t want to stop,” she interrupted. Desperate to feel his lips on hers again, she cupped the back of his head and pulled him forward. She let out a squeal of surprise when Grant suddenly picked her up but she quickly recovered, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her out of the kitchen and made his way towards the stairs. “No… too far,” she said in between kisses. 

He smirked at that and detoured to the couch instead. As soon as he’d lowered her to the ground, Skye grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and stripped it off him, dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. A rosy blush infused her cheeks as her fingers went to the waistband of his sweats. 

“It’s, uh, been a while… a long while,” she told him.

“Good,” Grant simply stated. Tangling his fingers into her long, honey-brown waves, he held her steady as he kissed her soundly. His free hand caressed her delectable curves over the delicate fabric of her dress which looked amazing on her. 

“I love the way you touch me,” she whispered against his ear when she’d broken the kiss to breathe in some much needed air. Reaching behind her neck, she released the clasp of her dress, letting the soft chiffon slip down her front revealing the black strapless bra she wore beneath it. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, his voice nothing more than a husky whisper as he gazed at her. He trailed a fingertip over the swell of each breast, his arousal intensifying at the shiver he felt run through her. He watched with hungry eyes as she popped the front clasp of her bra and he wasted no time in peeling it away from her body, tossing it onto the floor to join his already discarded shirt. Her breasts were full and firm, her rosy nipples already diamond hard. Cupping her right breast in his palm, he tugged on the sensitive little nub and smirked at the way her eyes suddenly fluttered shut, a strangled moan escaping from her throat. 

“Grant…”

Taking a step forward, Grant crushed his mouth against hers, kissing her hard and deep, helping her shimmy out of her dress which was still covering her from the waist down. As soon as it was off and she’d kicked it aside, he picked her up again and laid her down on the soft leather couch. Before joining her, he removed his sweats and boxer briefs, his blood sizzling in his veins at the heated look Skye was giving him as her eyes drank him in. If possible, he felt himself grow even harder. 

“C’mere,” Skye whispered, licking her lips in anticipation. God, he was even more gorgeous than she’d dreamed. While she’d been living in his home for some time now and there’d been more than a few occasions when she’d seen him shirtless, this was the first time she’d seen him in all his naked glory and it was leaving her breathless. 

Climbing on top of her, he immediately sought and found her lips, kissing her long and slow while their hands kneaded and caressed each other’s bodies. Slipping one hand between them, he stroked her through her black silk panties before growing impatient and pulling the fabric aside to tease her wet heat. 

“Yesss,” she hissed, gyrating her hips against him. Her passion cranked up a notch when she felt his lips surround one of her nipples, sucking the little nub hard while he slipped a long finger into her molten pussy, his thumb swiping over her clit. “Fuck!”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse before,” he teased against her collarbone before ducking his head and sucking her other nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with the same attention as its twin.

“What can I say?” Skye retorted. “You bring out the bad girl in me.” When she felt him kiss his way past her breasts, she held her breath, having a pretty good idea of what he was about to do to her. A giggle bubbled up and escaped when he tongued her belly button. He flashed her a smirk before he resumed kissing his way south. 

She cried out at the first touch of his tongue on her clit and her fingers buried themselves into his thick, dark hair as she raised her hips, rocking against his face and urging him to repeat the motion. Grant was only too happy to oblige. Using his thumbs to part her lips, he kissed, sucked and nibbled on her most sensitive parts. He licked her up and down, making sure to leave no part of her untouched. From his position between her legs, he watched as she cupped and kneaded her breasts, her heavy-lidded eyes fixed on him as he practically devoured her whole. 

Skye could feel her orgasm fast approaching and the second he slid two fingers inside of her and crooked them forward she screamed his name as she went careening over the edge. Her hips continued to undulate against him until they finally slowed and then stopped. 

Crawling up her body, Grant covered her mouth with his and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips. His cock was rock hard and he slid it back and forth along her wet heat. He hadn’t been intimate with anyone for a long time, even before Skye had entered the picture, and he knew things were going to be over before they’d really had a chance to begin. He could already feel his orgasm rushing towards him and wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock, he squeezed it in an attempt to try and hold off for a little bit longer.

“It’s been a while for you, too, huh?” Skye asked, lightly stroking the back of his neck. 

“Yeah…”

“Good,” she said, throwing what he’d said earlier back at him. “We’ve got all night so don’t worry… just try and relax.”

“Are you sure you want this?” he couldn’t help asking. 

“Yes,” she stated, her eyes never leaving his. “Are you?”

“God, yes.”

Smiling at him, she asked, “Do you have something?”

Grant’s face fell. Just when things were going so well. Crap! Pushing himself up so he was sitting astride her, he said, “I’ll get dressed and make a run to the drugstore.”

“There’s no need,” she said, flashing him a smirk. “I’m on the pill,” she informed him.

“But shouldn’t we—”

“I trust you,” she interjected. “Unless there’s something you want to tell me?”

“No.”

“Good… now come back here,” she said, opening her arms to him. 

“In a second.” Keeping his eyes trained on hers, he slipped her high heels off of each foot, laughing at the blush that tinted her cheeks. 

“I forgot to take them off,” she mumbled. 

“I’m not complaining.” Smirking down at her, he then slipped his thumbs into the sides of her panties and dragged them down her toned thighs and legs before moving forward and covering her body with his own; a mutual sigh of pleasure escaping them both as their naked skin came into contact once more. 

Taking himself in hand, Grant rubbed the head of his cock along her slippery folds, making sure to bump her clit. When he saw she was about to lose the last vestiges of her control, he drove into her, her screams ricocheting around the room at the suddenness of the action. He held still, bracing his weight on his forearms as he let her become accustomed to the sensation of them being so intimately joined. “Are you okay?”

“Uh huh,” she just about managed to say. He was breathing just as heavily as she was and when he rested his forehead against hers, she gave him a shy smile, nodding her head and signalling that she wanted him to continue. 

The pace of their coupling started off slow and steady but it soon gathered momentum. Skye’s fingers scrabbled for purchase and she was almost clawing at Grant’s back as he repeatedly moved in and out of her; his hips perfectly angled so that his pubic bone rubbed deliciously against her clit on every down-stroke. So this is what heaven felt like, she thought to herself. Raising her legs a little bit higher, she locked her ankles around the small of his back as she met him thrust for thrust. 

Kissing her lips, he squeezed her breasts in turn, wanting to overwhelm her with total and absolute pleasure since he knew the end was almost in sight for him. “I-I’m so close…”

“Me too,” she murmured as she began clenching and releasing her pelvic muscles around his cock. She giggled at the expletives that fell from his lips.

“You’re a little minx,” he whispered into her ear before sucking on her lobe. 

“I told you, you bring out the bad girl in me,” she replied in a low sultry tone, repeating the action several times and bringing him even closer to his climax. 

Gripping onto the arm of the couch behind Skye’s head, Grant’s entire body seized up as his orgasm rushed through him. So powerful was it that his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her, his face buried in the nook between her neck and shoulder. 

Skye ran her hands all over his shoulders and back as he slowly calmed down. He was still semi-hard and she gasped when she felt him harden inside of her. She wasn’t expecting him to catch his second wind quite so soon, she thought to herself, biting her lip to keep from giggling. 

“I can feel your shoulders shaking,” Grant informed her, nipping the base of her neck. “What’s so funny?”

She was just about to answer when he began rocking his hips against hers and any thought of laughing vanished into thin air as she released a loud moan. “Don’t stop,” she pleaded, squeezing her thighs around him and pressing her heels into his butt to keep him in place. 

“I’ve no intention of stopping,” he told her, pressing a series of kisses all the way up her neck and across her cheek until he was hovering above her lips. 

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, Skye seized his mouth in a dirty, visceral kiss, her tongue tangling wetly with his own, mimicking what their lower bodies were currently engaged in. 

Losing herself in the feel, smell and taste of him, her one wish was that this was the beginning of something amazing and not a mistake of monumental proportions.

 

* * * * *

 

The bright sunshine streaming in through the window was the first thing Skye saw when she opened her eyes and she quickly squeezed them shut, turning over onto her side. Slowly opening them again, she was greeted by the sight of a bare-chested Grant who was lying beside her, his arm bent at the elbow with his head resting in his palm. 

“Hey,” he said, smiling down at her. 

“Hey,” she replied, a smile tugging at her own lips. “Last night wasn’t a dream, then?”

“Did it feel like a dream?”

She blushed as she remembered everything that had happened and all the things they’d done to each other. “No, not even close.” 

Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss onto her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip before reluctantly retreating. “Do you regret it?” he couldn’t help asking a moment later when she averted her gaze. 

She shook her head. “No. Why, do you?”

“No, of course not. I’ve been wanting that to happen between us since we practically first met.”

“Really? I sometimes thought that maybe you liked me but… you never said or did anything.”

“I know. I wanted to so many times but you were always so professional and Maggie loves you so much… I was just scared of ruining things.”

“Yeah, same here.” Reaching out her hand, Skye cupped his cheek in her palm, liking the way his stubble tickled her skin. “I was scared, too, so I never said anything either.”

“So you like me, then?”

“I do,” she simply stated. Trailing her fingers around the back of his head, she pulled him down for another kiss. 

Grant wasted no time in pushing away the pale blue sheet that covered them before rolling on top of her naked form. “So, uh, why’d you go out with that guy tonight?” He wasn’t sure that bringing the matter up now was the best idea but he had to know.

“I… I wanted you to notice me.”

“Believe me, Skye, I noticed you,” he said, brushing his lips over hers as his hips began to slowly rock against hers. “Seeing you all dressed up tonight... you looked so beautiful and it killed me knowing that it wasn’t for me.”

Running her fingers through his hair, she smiled shyly up at him. “It was for you,” she revealed. “I wanted you to see me wearing a pretty dress instead of the jeans and yoga pants I practically live in. I thought maybe…”

“You thought what?” he prompted when she didn’t continue. 

“I thought that it would maybe make you see me as someone other than just your daughter’s nanny.”

“You’ve never just been my daughter’s nanny,” Grant told her. “From the moment you came into our lives, it’s felt like you’re a part of our family. I see the way you interact with Maggie… the bond the two of you have and how much she loves you. I knew as soon as you walked in for your interview that you were the right person and Maggie knew it as well. Apart from my mom helping to take care of her, you’re the only mother she’s ever known.”

Skye’s eyes filled with tears at the words she was hearing and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you,” he said, noticing her tears. 

“You haven’t… they’re happy tears, I promise.”

“Good.” Slanting his mouth over hers, he kissed her slowly, languidly, moaning into her mouth when she began kneading his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his hips and bringing their lower bodies into even closer contact if that were at all possible given how tightly they were already pressed together. 

“What happens now?” Skye asked.

“I thought that was kind of obvious,” he teased, ducking his head and sucking her nipple between his lips. 

“Smartass,” she quipped, swatting him on his bicep. “I mean with us… and Maggie. Are we, uh… dating or is it just sex?” She could feel herself blushing again and she looked away from him. 

“Does this feel like just sex?”

“No,” she whispered, “it doesn’t.”

“It doesn’t feel like that to me either.” Kissing her lips once more, he continued. “I know we’ve kind of done this ass backwards but… I want us to be together in a proper relationship.”

Skye’s heart felt lighter in her chest at hearing that. “I want that, too.”

“I know we’ve got a lot to talk about but let’s just take it one step at a time. The most important thing is that we know we feel the same way about each other and that we’re together.”

“What about Maggie? What do we tell her about us?”

“I think we should tell her we’re dating,” Grant answered. “I know this has just happened but I don’t want to hide something this big from her.”

She nodded. “I agree. I just hope she’s okay with it.”

Pressing a kiss against her throat, he smiled. “Considering the way she feels about you, I really don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

“Yeah, but that’s as a nanny. She might feel differently about me when she finds out I’m your girlf…” realizing what she’d been about to say, she quickly cut herself off. 

“Girlfriend? Is that what you are?” he asked, his smile turning into a full blown smirk. 

“You tell me,” she retorted, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

“How ‘bout I show you instead?” he said, sliding his erection along her cleft. 

“Mmm, sounds good,” she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed at the blissful sensations he was already creating.

 

* * * * *

 

“Skye, Skye!” Maggie Ward called out as soon as Grant had opened the front door for her, having just picked her up from his parents' house. 

“I’m in the kitchen,” she called out. A couple of seconds later, the tiny brunette had entered the kitchen and was hugging Skye’s legs. “Hey there, sweetie. Did you have a good time with grandma?”

“Uh huh! We had dessert for dinner and she let me stay up late watching my Frozen DVD.”

“Dessert for dinner, huh?” Meeting Grant’s eyes where he stood smiling against the doorframe, she crouched down in front of the almost five-year-old. “I guess that means you shouldn’t have the brownies I’ve been baking this morning.”

“What? No! I love brownies!” Turning to her father, she said, “I can have some brownies, can’t I, Daddy?”

“I don’t know, baby,” he replied, gently tugging on one of her unruly curls. “What’s it gonna be worth?”

The little girl thought about it for a moment before she came back with, “I’ll eat all my veggies at dinner.”

“What do you say, Skye? That a good enough reason?”

Tickling Maggie’s stomach, Skye laughed as the child squirmed beneath her touch. “Hmm, okay. I guess that's fair.”

“Yay! Can I have one now?”

“They’ve just come out of the oven so we need to wait a little while. How about we go upstairs and unpack your bag first, have some lunch and then have them for dessert?”

“Okay.” Slipping her hand into Skye’s, they made their way out of the kitchen. 

Before they’d exited the room, Grant spoke up. “Actually, honey, I need to talk to you about something first. Well, Skye and I need to talk to you.” 

Skye suddenly felt the butterflies in her stomach take flight. 

“What about?” Maggie asked, turning to face her father. “Did I do something wrong?”

Picking his daughter up, he sat her down on the kitchen counter as Skye came to stand beside him. “No, baby, you haven’t done anything wrong. What I… we want to tell you is something we think you’ll like.”

“What is it? Ooh, am I getting the puppy I wanted?”

“No. I told you we’d talk about that when you’re a little older.”

Maggie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. It was worth a try.

“Uh, well, the thing is… Skye and I have decided to start dating and—”

“Really?” the little girl asked, a big grin stretching from ear to ear as she swung her legs back and forth, the heels of her sneakers bumping against one of the cupboards. “I told Uncle Tommy you liked each other!”

“What?” Skye said, her forehead creasing as she frowned. “You knew?”

“Uh huh. You look at each other funny like the mommies and daddies on TV… and Daddy stares at your butt all the time. Grandma says that means he likes you. I told Uncle Tommy but he said I was wrong and that I was ‘magining it. Ha! He owes me a dollar!”

Grant shook his head in disbelief as he looked over at Skye. “So, are you okay with us going out together?”

Maggie nodded. “Sure. I love you and I love Skye and I don’t mind if you love each other, too,” she stated simply. 

The young couple each breathed a quiet sigh of relief which soon disappeared when the young girl spoke up again. 

“Does this mean you’re gonna get married? Can I be the flower girl or a bridesmaid? Ooh, am I gonna have a baby brother or sister now?”

Wrapping his arms around his daughter, he picked her up off of the counter and swung her around. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he looked across at his newly acquired girlfriend as he whispered loud enough so that Skye could hear him as well, “All in good time, baby. All in good time.”

_Fin_


End file.
